Viva La Mexico
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli and Clare are off to Mexico for a spring break cruise! With all of their friends, the beach, a few sexy games and a room to their selves, what could be better?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So here comes a new story! I am on spring break so what could be better than a spring break story! It will be eight chapters, nothing more, nothing less. It's going to be fun, sexy and sweet hopefully. Also if anyone has suggestions of good things to watch during spring break, let me know please! I love you all so much and please leave a good review. Story pilots are hard because sometimes people don't leave many reviews so you don't know whether or not to continue. So how about ten reviews and I will continue the story? Yes? Awesome!

Eli's POV:

Clare looked so cute curled up in my bed. We had a four A.M. flight to Long Beach and it was already 1:30, we needed to get going.

I was about to wake Clare when Cece came in. She smiled at Clare and walked over to me, sitting down next to me on the bed, "You two need to get going."

I nodded, "I know, I just don't have the heart to wake her."

Cece smiled, "I have never seen you so love sick."

I blushed, "I have never been so in love."

Cece laughed, "I'm happy for you baby boy. She is one amazing girl."

I nodded, "I know, she really is."

Cece looked over at my suite case, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes mom." I chuckle. She always does this.

"Money?"

"Yes mom."

"Enough money?"

"Yes mom, enough for Clare and I."

"Chargers?"

"Yes mom."

"Phones?"

"Yes mom."

"Cameras?"

"Yes mom."

"Underwear?"

"Mom!"

"Condoms?"

"MOM!"

Cece giggles, "You do have them though right."

I blush, but nod, "Of course."

"Good, because as much as I love Clare, I don't need grandchildren any time soon." She jokes.

I roll my eyes, "Okay I'm going to wake her up, but do you know what would make less angry at me?"

"What?" Cece asked.

I smiled, "….you're pancakes….."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, but just because it makes Clare happy, and hurry up or you two will miss your flight."

I nodded and Cece left the room. My phone started to buzz, Adam, "Hey man."

"Hey dude, I was wondering what time you guys are going to the airport?" He asked.

I looked at the clock, "We should be there in about an hour. You taking Fiona?"

I just knew he was grinning from ear to ear, "Yeah…"

I chuckled, "See you in an hour kid."

I hung up the phone before sitting down on the bed next to Clare. She was tangled up in my covers. She looked too cute. She was wearing one of my over sized tee shirts and it had risen up overnight so now I got a great view of her hip bones and her cute pink panties. Wow, I was a creep.

I leaned over and kissed Clare's forehead. Her big blue eyes fluttered open, "Eli…?"

I smiled, "Good morning baby girl."

She reached for me and I laid down next to her, "We have to go to the air port."

She sighed, "I know, but I'm so sleepyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She nuzzled her face in my chest and I smiled.

"Clare please, my mom made pancakes, and you can sleep the whole flight I swear." I got out of bed and pulled her out with me.

She almost fell over, "Eli… fine, I'll go get dressed."

I smiled, "So do you have everything?"

She grabbed a pair of my sweats and switched shirts for one of hers, "Yes mom."

I chuckled, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Clare grabbed her makeup bag but I stopped her, "No, we have to go; your natural beauty is perfect."

She glared at me as we walked down the steps. I pulled her into the kitchen and Cece smiled at us, "You kids ready for the best spring break of your lives."

I nodded and smashed my lips into Clare's cheek. She giggled and reached for a pancake, "I'm so tired."

"You slept all night baby girl." I reminded her as I bit out of a pancake.

She rolled her eyes, "Until you woke me up."

Bullfrog came in the kitchen in his boxers, "Oh! Kids!"

Clare hid her face in my chest, "Oh my goodness."

Cece laughed, "Go put on some close."

Bullfrog starts to hum as he walks away. Cece rolls her eyes, "He's just a mess. Anyway kids, we should get going."

We hop into the car and drive to the airport.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

When we get their Cece smiles before giving me and Clare a big hug, "Okay, my little babies are off! I love both of you and want both of you to call, like a lot. I'm serious, Clare you're like my daughter and I want you both to be safe."

I smile, "We will be fine mom, I love you."

Clare giggles, "Aw Eli! You're such a momma's boy."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

Clare gives Cece another hug, "I love you."

Cece smiles wide, "I love you too baby girl, you two have a good trip."

We wave goodbye and I take our bags to check in.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~

Clare's POV:

Once we got into the security line Eli began to put stuff in the bins. He took off his belt and I licked my lips. Eli chuckled, "Like it Clare?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

I stripped off all things I needed too.

We got through security quickly. We boarded the plane and soon two people plopped behind us and kicked my seat. I turned around to see Fiona smiling, "Hey!"

"Hey!" I smiled.

Eli and Adam were already deep in a conversation about comics when Alli broded the plane with her boyfriend Owen. Soon after that came Bianca and Drew and Finally KC and Jenna.

We were not just going on any cruise. It was a Degrassi fundraiser. We got cheap tickets to a cruise to Mexico. It was a really good deal and I got a week off from my parents, a week with my friends, and a week of sharing a room with my sexy boyfriend. What could be sweeter?

A/N: Ten reviews to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I can't believe I got 19 reviews in just one chapter! I am so excited! Thank you guys so much! I was thinking ten more for an update? That is do able right? And also, what do you want Clare and Eli to do in Mexico? Swimming with the dolphins? A sexy Salsa party? Scuba diving? Shopping? Fun day at the beach? And do you want it just the two of them or with the others? Let me know!

Eli's POV:

The flight didn't seem so long. Clare was tangled in the cheap plane blankets and curled up across her seat and all across my chest. Her lips were parted and she just looked damn adorable.

The pilot came on the intercom, "Hello passangers we have just about reached Long Beach. Please stow all electronics and bags and we should reach our final destination in twenty minutes. Please move all of your seats in the upright position."

Crap, Clare's seat was laid back. I wonder if I could just reach over and sit it up? Hm, I reached over her, but she woke up instantly, "Mm Eli?"

I smiled, "Hey baby."

She smiled sleepily at me, "Why did you wake me? Are we here?"

I shake my head, "No, not yet. You just need to sit your chair up and then you can go back to sleep."

She leans over and I instantly miss her warmth. When she pulls her chair up, I pull her back to me, but she pushes me off, "I have to pee, can you let me out?"

I chuckled and get up, stretching my muscles. My shirt rises up a bit and Clare smiles, "You look good today."

I kiss her cheek before she skips off, "You look good every day."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Ha! I snuck my makeup bag into the bathroom and I cleaned up a bit. When I came back to Eli he frowned, "You put on makeup?"

"I um- does it look bad?" I ask.

He realizes that I am taking his frown in a bad way, "No, no it looks great, but you're going to get it all over my shirt."

I roll my eyes and scoot closer to the window, resting my head on it, "Well I could always just lie here…."

Eli rolled his eyes before pulling me tight to him, "I'll wash the shirt later."

I drop my head on his shoulder. Alli turns around and smiles at me, "We are going to have the best time!"

I smile at her, "I'm so excited!"

Eli and Owen trade looks, "Girls…"

Alli leans over and whispers something his ear. I assume it was really dirty because Owen grabbed his crotch and hissed at her to save it for the hotel room.

Fiona taps me on the shoulder, "Why is she with him again?"

I roll my eyes, "Beats me?"

Just at the time she was going to respond, the pilot comes on the intercom, "Good afternoon passengers, please prepare for landing we will arrive at Long Beach in five minutes."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Once we landed, I grabbed our carryon bags and Clare's hand as we exited the plane. When we got off, we waited for Adam and Fiona because we decided to share a cab back to the hotel. We got the option to stay wherever we wanted for the night before the cruise tomorrow. Most kids chose Super 8 because it was cheaper, but Fiona got us a room with two queen size beds really cheap in a nicer hotel, so the four of us decided to share.

They eventually caught up to us, "Let's go get our bags." Adam says.

Clare shakes her head, "You boys can do bags, Fiona and I will get us all some coffee."

I sigh, "Alright fine, but hurry back." She kisses my lips quickly, "Will do."

Fiona kisses Adam and they both run off giggling about how excited they are.

I smirk at Adam, "Let's go prince charming. Our pumpkin awaits."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

When we get to the hotel I realize Fiona's idea of average is a lot different than what me, Eli and Adam were expecting. The hotel was literally the most amazing thing I had ever seen!

Fiona walked up to the counter and greeted the manager, "Gergio! Hello!"

He smiled at her, "Fiona darling, you look wonderful!"

"As do you! But I need to check us in quickly; we need to get some sleep!" She smiles at him and yawns.

He nods, "Of course." He types something into the computer before handing her two room keys, "Room 320 on the third floor. What time would you like your wakeup call Miss Coyne?"

She looks back at Adam, "Um six?" He guesses.

Eli nods, "Six."

I chime in, "Could we have a few extra pillows sent up to the room please? I love lots of pillows."

The man nods, "Of course love."

"Thanks." I smile.

"Well, let's go." Fiona giggles.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we get up to the room, the three of us gasp while Fiona merely shrugs it off, "Guys it's just a room."

We all just giggled. Eli grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over to one of the beds. He landed on top of me and began kissing down my neck. I shoved him off, "Save it for when we have a room to ourselves."

Adam sighs before throwing extra pillows at our bed, "Yes, please do!"

Eli rolls his eyes, "Well I'm going to take a shower."

I grab the remote and head to Fiona's bed, but Eli picks me up, "No way my dear, your coming with me."

I grab a pair of white lacy panties and a white bra before being pulled into the tiny bathroom with Eli.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I pulled Clare into the bathroom with me and she blushed, "Adam and Fiona are right outside."

I pulled my shirt off before going for hers, "I don't plan to have sex with you with them right outside, I just get bored showering alone."

She rolled her eyes but continued to strip. We hop into the shower and I began to shampoo her hair as she grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash my body. Clare and I take a lot of showers together so we have a pretty good routine.

Once we finish up, I turn off the water and grab two towels. I wrapped a towel around her body and she wrapped a towel around my waist.

I smiled and kissed her quickly, "I can't wait until we get our own room."

She nods, "It will be nice won't it."

I put on a pair of boxers and Clare dressed in her white panty set. For most people I guess it would be weird if me and Clare walked around in our underwear while sharing a room. But Fiona and Adam have shared rooms with us more times than I can count. We got over the awkward barriers and we just wear what we want.

Clare and I come out of the bathroom to find Adam in a pair of boxers and a loose fit tee while Fiona is curled up next to him in her black bra and her matching underwear.

Fiona smiles when she sees Clare, "I love that set! Where did you get it?"

Clare blushes, "Fredrick's of Hollywood."

I smirk know that her panty set was my birthday present last year. Adam rolled his eyes, "You guys ready to call it a night?"

We all nod and Adam turns out the lights. Once we settle in bed Fiona turns on the TV, "Do you guys mind? I like the noise?"

"No it's fine, I like it too." I tell her.

Clare scoots up close to me. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly before I kiss her forehead three times and kiss her lips finally. To my surprise she latches onto my neck and deepens the kiss quickly before breaking it, "I love you babe." She whispers.

I kiss her once more, "I love you too. Good night Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

Fiona and Adam giggle, "Night guys!"

Clare rolls her eyes before we both shout back, "Goodnight!"

A/N: Well next chapter they will be off on their cruise! Review if you want to see the first night formal dinner and possible lemons? Yes? No? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow I am super excited! I have 33 reviews! I am glad you guys like this story. I went to Mexico on a cruise last summer, so their cruise ship and the events that happen on the boat are inspired by that. I went on a cruise before Mexico, but I don't remember much so I don't draw from that. Anyways, how about ten reviews for an update? Is that doable? I hope so. If not, oh well! I love you all! Please leave a review! I am dedicating this chapter to The Bum. They are an anonymous reviewer, but I love them! So thanks The Bum!

Clare's POV:

Around six a.m. Fiona and I were dressed and ready to go. Our wonderful boyfriends on the other hand…. Well they were a bit slower.

I walked over to our bed. Eli was spread out all over the bed. He looked incredibly hot shirtless. I blushed when I cupped his face, "Eli, you have to get up."

He mumbles, "kissme."

I giggled, "What was that?"

He mumbled again, "Kissme."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I say.

Eli surprised me and reached out, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me on top of him and my skirt flew up. I smiled, "Hi."

He smiled sleepily, "Hi."

I leaned down and connected our lips. Eli took one of his hands from my waist so he could cup my cheek. After another moment, I pulled away, "Babe, we have to go."

Eli nodded, "I know, I don't want to be late, let's go."

He got up and headed to the bathroom. I giggled when I saw Fiona prying Adam out of the bed. That boy could literally sleep all day if we let him. Fiona looked over at me, "How is Eli so easy?"

I shrugged, "I got lucky."

"Help me!" She squeals.

I nod and walk over to their bed. I grabbed Adam's arms and she took his legs and we pulled. Eli came out of the bathroom right as Adam hit the floor. Eli chuckled, "Been there done that, that's why you just get up man."

Adam flips him off quickly before heading to the bathroom.

Fiona follows after him, "I'm gonna go…brush my teeth!"

Eli and I giggled, "Sure you are…"

When they left Eli smiled at me, "What happened to those sexy little white panties?"

I blushed, "Eli…"

"Clare…" He mimicked me.

Eli pulled me tighter and slipped his hand up the back of my shirt, "I want to see them later." He whispers huskily.

I lean up and press a soft kiss to his neck, "Maybe you will."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Bye Gergio!" Fiona calls as we walk out of the hotel.

Clare looked amazing today. She was wearing a short white flowy skirt and a lavender lacy tank top. I was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black V neck. Clare claimed I looked sexy in it, so I wanted to wear it for her. I had to say, Adam and Fiona looked pretty good too. Adam was dressed in a loose fit tee shirt and some basketball shorts, but Fiona was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a dark green button up.

"I got the taxi!" Adam told us as a big yellow van pulled up. He and I got the bags and put them in the back while Clare and Fiona chatted with the cab driver, "SO where are you kids headed?" The driver asked.

"We are going on a school cruise." Clare smiled.

Fiona chimed in, "To Mexico!"

The driver nodded, "Are you excited?"

Adam and I jump in the car, "Hell yeah we are!"

The driver rolls her eyes.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Come on!" Clare grabs my hand and pulls me up to check in before we can get on the boat. We had been in this damn line for an hour and I was so ready to get on the bus.

I smile at the lady, "Hi um Goldsworthy and Edwards."

She nods, "I need to see student ID's and passports."

Clare pulls our ID's and passport from her purse and handed them to me. I gave them to the lady. She looked them over and then looked at us, "Okay, cool, have a nice trip."

We got in the doors of the docking dome and wait for Adam and Fi. They followed in after us, "Sorry it took so long, she had to check some extra notes from Simpson about Gracie." Adam sighs.

He looked up set, so I hugged him, "It's no problem."

He smiled, "Thanks Clare."

"Don't mention it." I say.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We got our room keys and headed onto the boat. On the dock they had a lot of people trying to take our pictures and sell them to us. Eli shook his head, "Hey Adam could you take one of me and Clare and I'll do one of you and Fi."

He smiles, "Sure."

Eli hands him the camera before grabbing me around the waist, "Smile pretty baby."

Eli amazes me how he hovers over me. I feel so protected. I smiled wide when Adam takes the picture.

Eli and Adam exchange glances before Eli leans down to kiss me cheek. Adam takes a picture of it. I giggled before doing the same to Eli.

Adam moves to hand the camera to Eli but he shakes his head, "One more."

Eli releases me and walks around so he is next to me. Eli kisses my lips in front of the beautiful water and Adam takes a picture. I blush and pull away, "I want copies of those."

Eli chuckles, "You will get them."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Okay babe, we are room 327" Eli tells me.

We have been walking around the boat for a while. It is huge and insanely beautiful. There is so much to do! In a way it's overwhelming, but Eli makes me more comfortable.

"Oh here it is!" I smile, proud of myself.

Eli smiles too. He put the key in the door and opened the room, "What do you think?"

I go in and smile wide. The room is perfect. We have two queen size beds (not like we will need them) a couch, a TV, a coffee maker, and a bathroom big enough for both of us.

Eli follows after me. He grinned, "Two beds eh? Simpson obviously doesn't know us very well."

I blushed, "We need it, he checks rooms."

Eli frowns, "But- does that mean we have to sleep apart?"

I shake my head and giggle, "No dummy. We just have to wait until room checks before I can crawl into bed with you."

Eli smirks, "I have an idea."

I smirk back at him, "Oh yeah?"

He nods. Eli steps closer to me and presses his lips to mine and whispers, "Let's have a quickie before dinner."

I blush and push him off, "No!"

"Please?" He chuckles.

I shake my head, "No. You know my rule."

Eli nods, "When we make love we take our time. It's cool Clare, I was only kidding."

I smile, "You know I have a better idea."

"What?" Eli smiles.

I lean up and press a kiss to his neck, "You and me go to dinner. We have a fabulous time with our friends. And then we come back here and cuddle up for bed."

Eli glares at me, "Ha ha, you think you're so cute when you get your hopes up don't you?"

I nod and my curls bounce, "Yes, yes I do."

Eli rolls his eyes, "You are." He whispers.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Tonight we had to go to a welcome fancy dinner. Clare was really excited and I loved when she was excited so I guess you could say I was excited too. When Clare gets excited she gets all bouncy and lively and her eyes just light up and it's… I don't know how to describe it.

Anyways, Clare was in the bathroom getting ready while I was stuck out side. I didn't get why she insisted on getting ready alone even though I had seen her naked like a million times. But she insisted, so I had to deal with it.

I dressed in my black skinny jeans, a black button up, Clare's favorite dark green tie of mine, and a black blazer. I whipped a comb through my hair quickly as Clare came out of the bathroom. When I saw her, my jaw just about hit the floor.

She did her makeup light, but she had on enough brown eyeliner to make her eyes sparkle. Clare was wearing a white dress with black lace around the waist to the underside of her perfect breasts. She completed her outfit with a simple black hair band and plain black flats. She was just that: simply beautiful.

I walked over to her and cupped her waist, "Wow…. Um….wow…Clare you-"

She giggled, "Do you like it?"

I nod but I can't stop. She looks like an angel in that outfit. She smiles, "Speechless Goldsworthy."

I blush, "I meant to say you look absolutely beautiful but you took my breath away. Clare you…you look amazing."

She blushed just enough to add a perfect pink to her cheeks, "Thank you…oh! You're wearing my favorite tie!"

"Yeah…I know how much you love it…" She smiles and kisses me, "I love you."

I kiss both of her warm cheeks, "I love you too. Now, shall we ma' lady."

I stick out my arm for her and she takes it.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

This boat was so big there were three dining rooms! Three!

Clare and I probably went around the whole boat looking for it. But I didn't care. We saw some amazing things and I couldn't wait to enjoy them tomorrow with my girl and my best friends.

Our waiter for the week smiled at us. He was dressed in the uniform black slacks and white button up, "Hello, my name is John, I will be your server for the week, and you are?"

Clare smiles at him, "I'm Clare and this is my boyfriend Eli."

John nods, "Nice to meet you both. First time cruisers?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He smiles as he gestures for Clare and I to sit at a table, "Well I hope you enjoy it, try to take it all in, but don't overstress yourself."

"I hope we will. Well not overstress, but enjoy ourselves." Clare giggles.

She is so good with conversation and I just sit and twiddle my thumbs.

"Okay well here are your menus and I will be back to take your order soon." He smiles and walks away.

The second he leaves Clare begins to mumble about how cool and exciting it is we get all this amazing food included in our cruise. I just smile at her, "You are really cute."

She blushes, "Thank you."

I was about to respond when Simpson took the center of the floor, "Hello Degrassi! How do you guys like this boat?"

We all scream and cheer. He smiles, "Okay, okay settles down. I hope you guys have a good time this week! I just wanted to say welcome aboard and go over a few things with you. I know we have many coed roommates here, so NO sharing beds. One person per bed and we will do nightly checks. You all have a midnight curfew and activities will not run past 11:30 so don't worry you won't miss anything. Just be safe, be on the boat when nessercary and have fun!"

As Simpson comes off, our captain comes on, "Hello everyone! Welcome to paradise! I wanted to tell everyone a little about our activities available tonight. First of all, we have a welcome show from all of our staff for you. Also we have karaoke in the lounge and dancing in the teen club. So have fun with those, and enjoy your dinner!"

Everyone cheered for him before going back to our dinner. Clare smiled at me, "Should I order the crab? No, I shouldn't…"

I chuckle, "Order it! I'm going to do that too! I mean why not!"

Clare giggles, "Oh alright!"

John comes over to our table, "Have you two decided?"

I nod, "Yes, we both want the crab please, and two cokes, hers with lemon mine without. Right babe?"

Clare nods speechlessly as John walks away, "Wow, I'm impressed Eli."

I smile, "That's the goal."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

After dinner Eli and I walk out of the dining room. He takes my hand, "So where to?"

I shrug, "We could go dance."

Eli chuckles, "I don't think everyone will want to watch us sex grind love."

I roll my eyes, "It's not my fault you can't control your hormones."

"What can I say Clare? You make me do crazy things." He smiles.

I blushed, "You know I think you flatter me too much." Eli squeezes his arms around my waist.

"You're my weakness love." He confesses.

I smile at him, "Come on, let's go look at the water."

We walk out onto the dock and surprisingly no one was out there. Eli pulled me over to get a really good view, "its beautiful isn't it?"

I nod, "It is."

He smiles, "Come on, let's get back to the room, we can cuddle up for a movie."

I practically melt in his arms, realizing how tired I am. He gladly supports my weight as we make our way back.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Back at the room Clare washes her face in the bathroom. I lie on the bed and try to select us a movie from the channels. I hear the door of the bathroom open and I look over.

Clare was dressed in her sexy black lingerie. I smirked as she flipped her hair around, "What happened to cuddling up for a movie?" I asked.

She blushed, "Change of plans."

A/N: Who wants lemons? Or who wants interpreted lemons? Let me know!

Also, I was really sad to see my new chapter of Heal Me only got two reviews! I think I will end that one a little sooner than I expected. No, I won't end it now, just soon probably. I know I should write for myself, but really the reviews convince me to keep going and when I don't get a lot, I feel like the story isn't good so I don't try to update it much. That's just how I am, I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I am so excited! I already have 49 reviews! That is like amazing! I really am glad you guys like this story, I like it a lot myself because I have a personal connection to it. I enjoy writing it a lot, so I make the chapters a little longer. Anyways, how about ten reviews for an update? Yes?

Also, this story may run a little longer than I originally expected, or maybe not, I'm not sure. I want to fill it with lemons though, so look forward to that!

These lemons are for The Bum, who has been asking for them, so here they go!

I love you all!

Clare's POV:

I walked out of the bathroom, shaking slightly. I really never like to initiate anything sexual, but I know Eli loved when I surprised him, and honestly, that's what I wanted right now. I wanted to please him and I wanted to be pleased.

"What happened to cuddling?" Eli smirked at me as I stepped out of the bathroom in my black lingerie.

I blushed, "Change of plans."

Eli got out of bed and walked over to me. He placed a rough kiss on my lips, "I like a good change of plans."

I smirked, "Oh really?"

He scoped me up and carried me to the bed. He set me down before crawling on top of me and smothering my neck with kisses, "Yes, I love it."

I smiled before wrapping my legs around his waist and flipping us over, "Good." I pulled off his pajama top and squeezed his hardened nipples. He groans as I ran my finger down his chest to the small trail of light hairs from his belly button down his lower stomach. I liked it a lot actually; it made him look very sexy.

Eli grabbed my hand and flipped us over. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he ripped the lingerie from my body, "You know what that does to me Clare."

I giggled, "Why don't you show me?"

Eli smiled wide before taking one of my breasts in his mouth. I moaned as it vibrated while he said, "Just remember, you asked for it."

Eli's tongue flicked over my right nipple while he groped my left breast. He knew his teasing tortured me, so I had to get my vengeance.

I scooted my knee so it rested in between his legs. Slowly I began to move my knee against the large bulge in his boxers. He grabbed my knee and moved my leg so it was wrapped around his waist, "Nice try."

I glared at him and used all my leg strength to flip us over again. I pulled the boxers from his body before gripping his member tightly, "How's this for nice try?"

Eli groaned, "Shit Clare."

I giggled before lightly tracing a finger over his length. I was amused at how it hardened under my touch. Eli was squirming, "Please!"

I smirked, "Please what?"

I raked my fingers over the slit of his member. Eli reached up and pressed his thumb to my cilt, "Touch me!"

I smirked, "Are you up for something new?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, he seemed to know what I was suggesting, "Really?"

I nodded, "I know you've wanted to try it."

Eli smile wide and pulled me down to kiss him, "I love you!"

I crawled off of him and moved so I was positioned above his mouth, "I love you to or I would not be doing this."

Eli held my hips up while I began to stroke him. He pulled my down a little so he could put his tongue in me. I never thought I would enjoy 69 but it had its advantages. Feeling pleasure course through my body while Eli ate me out, I began to squeeze his member while teasing the slit with my tongue. Eli removed a hand from my hip and began to pump his fingers in my while his tongue worked on my cilt. My toes curled in pleasure, "Mmm Eli…."

I gripped him with more force and his hips bucked up, letting me know he liked it. I giggled a bit. I was so close to Cumming. I tried to sit lower so Eli would get deeper in me, But he pushed me up, "Nice try sweetheart."

He flips me back over so I am sitting on his lower stomach. I press my lips to his abs. He squeezes my waist, "Please Clare…"

I smirk, "Please what ELijahhhhh."

He leans up and kisses my lips, "You know I can't handle it when you use my full name in bed."

I blush at his words, "What is it you want Ellliiiijjjjaahhhh?"

He groans, "Ride me." He forces out huskily.

I raise an eyebrow, "Magic word?"

"Please!" He practically yells.

I get off of him and before he can protest I answer, "Condom babe."

I grab one from my purse quickly. I am on the pill, but we like to take extra precautions. I quickly help him put on the condom before getting back on him. I lean down and connect our lips as I lower myself on him.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare and I gasped at the contact. I reached up and pulled her close to my chest as she began to move back and forth. Clare rarely ever got on top, and I got her to 69 with me! It was amazing I didn't cum on her the second she got on me!

I swear she made me the happiest made alive. I held her tight to me as she moved her hips antagonizing slow against mine. I whined, "Clare faster!"

She shook her head, "I'll do what I want."

She continued to rock back and forth over my shaft with a big smirk on her face. I pushed her up a bit so I could hold her hips. I moved her back and forth quickly over me and I began to squirm in pleasure. Clare pushed my hands from her hips and surprisingly moved a lot faster without them. Her breasts where flopping in my face at the fast pace.

She was pulling at my hair, "Eli! I'm so close!"

I groan, "Me too!"

She moves faster over my pulsing member and she clenches her walls around me. I reach up and begin to play with her breasts. She screams out, "Eli! As she cums all over me.

I groan at the warmth before I finish. Clare uses her strength to get off of me. She uses a tissue and pulls the condom off of me. I could not believe she was doing all of this for me tonight. She rode me, she let me 69 with her, I could hardly believe she even wanted to have sex.

When she returned to the bed, I pulled her tight to me before I began to kiss all over her hair, "Thank you so much for tonight Clare. Seriously, with all you did, it means a lot to me. I know you aren't really comfortable with taking charge and I know it took a lot, so thank you."

She blushed and pressed her swollen lips to my chest, "Did you like it?"

I nod, "Hell yeah! I mean all of it! I can't believe we finally 69ed. It was amazing!"

Clare smiled wide, "You know what I want?"

I smiled, "Anything, name it and I'll make it happen." I say.

She grabbed a room service menu and handed me the phone, "Cheesecake."

I smiled and kissed her hair, "For you, anything love."

I called room service, "Hi can I get two pieces of cheesecake sent to room 327 please?"

The man replied, "Of course, it should be about ten minutes."

I smiled, "Thanks."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I slipped on my boxers and went to the door.

I opened it to find a nice surprise, "Oh um… hey Mr. Simpson?"

A/N: Ten reviews for an update!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I can't believe I already have 67 reviews! Thank you guys so much, please keep it up, I love writing it, so I hope you love reading it! Ten reviews for an update sound okay? I hope so!

Anyways, this chapter is for iloveEclare3496 thank you for the reviews! I love you!

My RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic. Oh and if you don't know my RP it's true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Clare's POV:

Did I hear Eli say Simpson! He would totally call my parents if he saw me naked in Eli's bed! My mom would freak out and ground me forever!

I had to think fast while Eli entertained Simpson. I buried under the covers and listened to Eli talk.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Crap, if Simpson saw Clare naked, three bad things would come out of it. First, Clare would be so embarrassed she would lock herself in the bathroom FOREVER. Second, he would call her mom and get us kicked off the ship. And third, I would get arrested for killing my principle because he saw MY girlfriend naked.

I had to think of something to get him to leave, "Look Mr. Simpson, I was right in the middle of something and I…."

He cut me off, "Eli, I need to check to make sure Clare is in here….Fully clothed."

I nod, "Of-of course Sir, but Clare had to pee."

He nods, "I can wait."

I sigh and stand in the doorway. Simpson began to tap his foot and grow impatient.

After ten minutes, he kept checking his watch, "Eli it's been ten minutes."

I smile weakly, "Clare likes to wash her face and shave and she takes forever to shower. She could be in there all night, maybe you should just go…?"

Simpson glared, "Eli, it is proto call; I have to check to make sure every student is safe."

"But Sir, I assure you she is safe!" I whine.

Simpson huffs, "Eli, just let me talk to her then."

I start to panic as Simpson passes me and I open my mouth. Before I could even think about it, I yelled, "Sir I was in the middle of jacking off and I need to finish!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Oh. My. Lord. Eli just told out PRINCIPLE he was jacking off! Why would he do that!

I heard Simpson stutter, "Oh um…I see, well I-bye!" He ran out the door.

Eli let out a sigh of relief before coming back to bed with me. He flopped down next to me, "Well that was close."

I giggled, "You know you just told your principle you were jacking off right?"

He blushed, "Yeah… I did it for you honey so you keep that in mind on my birthday."

I smiled and kissed his chin, "Will do."

Eli looked down at me with love in his eyes, "So Clare?"

"Yes?" I say as I stretch out on the bed.

"Could we never bring this up like ever again?" he asks.

I giggled, "Of course baby."

Someone knocks on the door again and Eli groans, "No! Clare…" He gives me the puppy dog face.

I smiled and kiss his lips, "Fine, fine."

I hoped out of bed and Eli grinned, "Did I ever tell you how good you looked naked?"

I blushed, "Um thanks?"

He smirked as I slipped on his black button up, "Your Welcome."

I walk over to the door and open it. One of the hotel employs was standing there with a HUGE piece of cheesecake. I smiled, "Thank you."

She hands me the cheesecake, "Goodnight."

I shut the door and shrug off Eli's shirt. He smiles as I crawl back in the bed, "Commando Clare plus cheesecake in bed? I am having all kinds of sexy fantasies right now!"

I blushed as I scooped up a spoonful of cheesecake and sucked it off the spoon. It was really, really good! My eyes widened and Eli chuckled, "Good stuff?"

I nodded, "Open up."

Eli rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth for me. I pressed a spoonful of cheesecake in his mouth and he moaned, "Mm Clare."

I giggled as we finished the cheesecake. Eli moved the tray off the bed and we curled up under the covers. Eli pulls me as close to him as I can possibly get. He pressed his lips in my tangled curls. Eli whispers in my ear, "Do you know how much I love you?" He asks.

I love when he gets like this. I don't happen much but occasionally Eli will sit up all night just telling me how much he loves me and why he loves me and it just makes my heart melt.

I curl up in his chest, "Mm, no, tell me…please?"

He smiles and kisses my forehead, "I love when you look up at me with your big blue eyes; I just melt when I see them."

I blush, but Eli keeps going, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Clare, I mean damn, I don't even know how to say it. When I see you, when you curl your little body in my arms, when we make love, even if we are just lying around talking you just make me crazy I love you so much."

I smile wide. I want to reply, but I mean how do you top that! I just kissed his chest, "Eli?"

"Hm?" He mutters into my hair.

I reach up and bring his lips to mine. I pour all of my emotion into the kiss. Eli's lips form a smile as they wrap around mine. I kiss him deeply once more before gently pushing him back, "If only you knew how much it meant to me when you say those things…. Eli I love you too. I love you much I can't stand it."

He smiles, "You know what? We should leave it there tonight, don't say another word, I want to fall asleep with that."

I smile and nod before pecking his cheek and curling back up in his chest.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The next morning we were eating breakfast with Alli and Owen when the cruise director came out with a mega phone, "Good morning skye deck! How are you today?"

Everyone cheered. He smiled, "Okay listen up lovely ladies, we will be having a whipped cream bikini top contest! So be here at three o'clock if you want to show your stuff!"

Eli looks at me with _that_ look in his eyes and I shriek, "No!"

A/N: Hmmm what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am home sick today, so I get a lot of time to update!

Make sure to check out my two one shots I Need You and Embarrassing Nightmares, I'm not sure if I will do more with those but review them and let me know!

Oh and Unfaithful has one more chapter coming!

So I got a really special review from LarissaxEli on my story That Summer, so this chapter is for her! I love you!

And my RP still needs an Eli!

Eli's POV:

We were in the middle of breakfast when the cruise director announced we would be having a bikini top whipped cream contest! Damn, I would give anything I owned to see Clare's amazing boobs covered in whipped cream.

I looked over at her and she freaked out, "No!"

I pulled out my puppy dog eyes, "Please…."

She groaned, "Eli."

"Clare." I stated.

"Eli no! I can't!" She crosses her hands over her chest.

I smirk, "But Clare, I did you a favor, so please…?"

Alli and Owen listened, "Oh what kind of favor?" Owen licked his lips.

Clare blushed, "Eli…."

I chuckled, "Yes?"

She huffs, "Fine."

"Clare!" Alli shrieks.

Clare gets up, "I'm going to find Adam."

She looked mad.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"And he wants me to do the bikini top whipped cream contest!" I was in the middle of spilling my guts out to Adam while he enjoyed lounging on his bed. I however, was pacing.

He rolled his eyes, "Clare, Eli may be a horn dog, but I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you."

Adam knew about the whole Eli telling Simpson he was jacking off thing, "And besides, you did not force him to do that, so he can't hold it over you." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you! Someone is on my side!"

Adam bit his bottom lip, "Well…"

"Adam!" I cry.

Fiona comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her tall figure, "Clare, I personally think you are being ridiculous."

Adam is too busy checking her out as she slips into her robe, "We are on spring break! In freaking Mexico! How often will you get the chance to rip off your clothes and get covered in whip cream anyway!"

I sigh, "But isn't it so….exposed?"

She shrugs, "No, I've done them before and it's really just like wearing a bikini, it's only a little stickier, and the boys love it!"

Adam sat up, "Boy**s**? No, boy, that's me, no boys."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Yes dear."

I giggled, "So are you going to do it?"

"Yes." She stated.

"No!" Adam said.

This was getting weird, "I'll think about it, I have to go." I said.

"Mexico Clare!" Fiona called out as Adam tackled her onto the bed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I came back to our room prepared to apologize that afternoon, but when I opened the door, Clare threw her arms around me and kissed me, "Where have you been!"

I smiled, "Hey."

She smiled, "Hi, we should go."

"Go?" I asked confused.

She nodded, "I believe you wanted me to do a contest?"

I smirked, "Really?"

She nodded eagerly, "Come on, it's time for me to get cover in fluffy white sweetness."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Standing in line I was really nervous. I did not want some random guy covering my boobs in whipped cream, but Fiona was right, we were young and going to Mexico!

I heard three voices call out, "Clare!"

Alli, Jenna, and Fiona ran up to me, "We are so glad you decided to do this!"

I smiled, "I'm nervous."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Don't be Clare bear, everybody is doing it!"

I looked down the line of girls in skimpy outfits and red lipstick, "That's what scares me."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Adam, Drew, Owen, KC and I sat front row at the bikini top contest. KC and Drew would not shut up about how excited they were. Adam was just blushing; I knew he wasn't exactly sexually comfortable yet, so this was new for him.

One of the crew members came out, "Hello Degrassi!"

Everyone cheered as he continued, "Welcome to our whipped cream bikini top contest! Who's ready to see some sexy and sticky ladies?"

All of us guys stood up and cheered our faces off. The crew member chuckled, "I know, I know, it's exciting, so I won't make you wait. Welcome out the lovely ladies of Degrassiiiii!"

A line of girls in shorts and bikini tops made of whipped cream came out onto stage. Simpson was sitting behind us as he yelled, "Everyone close your eyes! You're all suspended!"

We all just rolled our eyes and I looked for Clare. The crew member kept talking, "We have here, "Holly J! Chantay! Anya! Bianca! Fiona! Alli! Jenna! And Miss Clare!"

My jaw practically fell off. I wanted nothing more than to jump onto the stage and lick the whipped cream off of her. In a way I hated that everyone else got to see her, but I was happy she was mine.

I looked over and all the guys were pretty much as shocked/happy as me. Owen had a condom in his hand and he was squeezing it like a stress ball.

Simpson saw it, "Owen! Where did you get that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Your mom." He jumped up on the stage, grabbed Alli and carried her off to who knows where. I really hope it isn't the dining room!

The crew guy was telling us the number to text in to vote, but the only person I was watching was Clare. Her head was down and she was blushing. I smirked a little until I heard a guy behind me yell, "Hey Edwards, take it off!"

A/N: Who wants more? And maybe a sticky shower?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I can't believe I have 109 reviews and it's only the seventh chapter! Please keep it up and thank you guys so much! I really am happy you guys are enjoying this story! Ten reviews to continue. Yes? Cool!

Also, I wrote a little splurge based on the song For The First Time, so check that out and review it please! Thanks guys, I love you!

Clare's POV:

"Hey Edwards take it off!" Someone yelled.

I looked up, praying it was Eli, but it wasn't. Fitz.

I immediately looked at Eli, unsure of what to do, but Eli sure knew what he was doing. He found Fitz and hit him square in the jaw, "How the hell you talk like that to my Clare!"

I grabbed a shirt and threw it over me before hoping off the stage to go get Eli off of him. I swear he would not stop hitting Fitz.

"Eli get off of him!" I tried to pull him off, but Eli would not let go.

"Hey stop it right now!" Simpson yelled. It took three crew members to pull the ragging boys apart.

Eli pulled me to his side, but I pushed him off and walked back to the room. Stupid boys.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Shit. Of course Clare had to get mad about me defending her honor. I knew she was pissed, but I couldn't just let Fitz get away with things like that.

I needed to find Clare though. Fitz and I already had our thing, Clare already hated me for that, but she got over it. The last thing I wanted to do was do that again.

"Adam dude! Have you seen Clare?" I asked him as he ate his fries.

He shook his head, but Fiona stepped in, "She said she was going back to the room, she wanted to take a nap or something?"

I nodded, "Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was taking a shower when I heard the door open. Great, Eli was back. I wasn't sure if I was mad at him or not, but I don't think I want to talk to him yet.

He knocked on the door, "Clare? Can I come in?"

"No, go away." I said as I washed off the whipped cream.

"Clare! Don't be mad." He whined.

I sighed, "Too late."

"Clare, I'm coming in." He opened the door and came inside.

I ignored him, but I knew he was going to get in the shower with me.

Sure enough, his clothes were on the floor and he was in the shower with me in seconds, "Clare, I'm sorry okay?"

"Not okay." I turned to the shower and began to wash my hair.

Eli gently moved my hands from my hair and began to massage my scalp. I love taking showers with Eli, I just wish we were on better terms.

I reached back and gripped one of Eli's arms. He turned me around so I was facing him. I smiled, "Thank you."

"For?" He raised an eyebrow.

I leaned over and kissed his lips, "Kicking Fitz's ass."

He chuckled, "I thought you were mad?"

I shook my head, getting the shampoo on him. We both giggled. I pulled him under the water and started to wash his hair, "I was, but I'm over it."

Eli smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pressing our wet naked bodies together. I kissed his cheek, "Let's not fight, like ever okay?"

He smiled, "How could I say no to those amazing big blue eyes of yours?"

"Eli…" I blushed.

Eli kissed my lips, "Let's get you cleaned up Edwards."

He grabbed the bottle of shower gel and pour a generous amount in his palms. He lathered his hands together and smirked before pressing the gel soap to my breasts.

I moaned softly as Eli began to squeeze and my breasts. He put me under the water and helped me rinse the soap off before attaching his mouth to my nipples. I laced my fingers through his soaking black hair. He chuckled and the vibrations felt amazing. I pulled Eli's head up and he kissed my lips under the hot steamy water.

I tapped his abdomen and he smiled, "Clare…"

Whenever I do that he gets really turned on. I smirked, "What's the matter Elijah?"

He glared at the use of his full named. Eli scooped his arms under the back of my thighs and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed me back, "We're going to get busted in the middle of the day." He murmured in between kisses.

"I don't care; I'll take what I can get." I panted as his tongue darted down my throat.

Eli's teeth sunk into my neck and I moaned, "Who's teasing who?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's been a while since I've seen you being so eager."

"What can I say? I love my big scary, sexy boyfriend." I smirked.

Eli smiled, "I love my Saintly girlfriend."

I giggled and got out of the shower. Eli stood there dumbfounded, "Hey!"

I giggled, "Condom!" I called over my shoulder.

I grabbed a condom before running back to the warm welcoming water. He smiled and pulled me into the shower, taking the condom from me.

Eli ripped open the foil package and threw it over the curtain. I rolled my eyes and Eli slipped on the condom. He reached down to put his fingers in me, but I pushed them away, "No games, I need you."

He picked me back up and pushed me down a little so he was inside me, "Who am I to deny ma' lady what she needs?"

I moan, "Eli…"

He pulls me in for a sexy wet kiss and presses my back against the cold tile wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer. His hips began to push against mine.

"Mm Clare." He pulls my lower back from the wall to hit a deeper angle inside me.

"Oh right there!" I cry out, instantly blushing.

Eli smirks and hits the spot inside me over and over. I pull at his hair, "Eli! More Please!"

I press my hips roughly into his. I push his shoulders so his back is against the wall. I use my feet to attempt to thrust against him.

Eli puts his hands on my butt and pushes me up and down, "Mm I like this."

"I love this." I whispered.

Eli's eyes roll back in his head. He pushes me back against the wall and continues to pound in and out of me. I bite down on his shoulder and moan as I cum.

I knew Eli wasn't done yet, so I squeezed hips and he put me down, disconnecting our bodies. I smirked before getting down on my knees, wrapping my lips around him.

"Clare!" Eli tugged on my hair, though it really hurt, I kept moving.

I gently bit my lips down and Eli began to shake as he came in my mouth. I hated when he did that, so I leaned over and spit it out in the trash. Eli sank in the tub next to me, "Sorry, I know you don't like to swallow."

"It's okay." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go get ready for dinner, I heard they were doing a midnight movie."

We got out of the tub and wrapped in towels. Eli smiles and kisses my lips, "That was great."

I was going to reply, but someone knocks on the door. I quickly exchange my towel for a robe and Eli slips back in the bathroom, "Coming!" I shout as I make my way to the door.

I open it to come face to face with Simpson, "I need to speak with Eli about the incident this morning."

A/N: What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Oh my guys! You guys are amazing! How can I ever thank you guys! You are all so amazing, thank you for the reviews!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and** NEVER** say your gender please.

Also, I posted a new chapter of Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, se review that because I won't update without ten reviews!

I can't believe I already have 125 reviews! Thank you guys so much!

This chapter is dedicated to Dreamgreen16 I love you!

Eli's POV:

I was listening from the bathroom as Clare answered the door. It was Simpson. He said, "I need to speak with Eli about the incident this morning."

Crap! I didn't want to leave Clare outside to defend me, so I wrapped myself in a towel and went to rescue her, "Hey Mr. Simpson."

He was looking at us funny, and that's when I noticed, Clare was wearing her short sliver robe. We both blushed.

"Do you want to tell me what was going on here?" He asked.

Clare looked at me with pleading eyes. I took the fault, "Well Clare was in the shower….and I'm just….the thought of her taking a shower I had to…."

"Again!" Simpson asked.

I blushed and shrugged, "Yeah…"

He took a deep breath, "Whatever, that's your _personal_ business, the point is, you have to clean the deck after the midnight movie."

"What about 11:30 curfew?" Clare asked shyly.

I loved her for trying to save me, but Simpson wasn't buying it, "Extended curfew tonight, you have till one A.M. to get it done."

I nodded, not really wanting to make things worse, "Okay."

"Have a nice night you too." Simpson shut the door on his way out.

When the door shut, Clare threw her arms around me, "Thanks, for doing that."

I smiled and kiss her eager pink lips, "You're very welcome."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Pizza? Really?" I asked Eli as he ate his food with a smirk on his face.

He rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because your fancy tar tar thing was gross."

I reach for a slice of his pizza, "Shut up."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"You look adorable." I smiled as Clare ran a brush through her cinnamon curls.

She was wearing a pair of light grey sweats and one of my black cotton jackets. I loved when she just dressed comfortable. She wasn't wearing any makeup and I couldn't be happier.

She blushed, "Thank you. You look nice too."

I was wearing black sweats and a loose black tee shirt. I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

She wrapped her arms around me, "We better go, I want a good seat."

I chuckle as we walk out the door, "And I want a seat in the back so we can fool around."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Chocolate ice cream for ma lady." Eli handed me a huge chocolate ice cream covered in chocolate sauce and green sprinkles. My favorite.

His ice cream looked really good. He always goes for the more extravagant things "What is that?" I asked him in a soft whisper.

He held it out to me, "Raspberry vanilla swirl."

I licked his ice cream, "Yum."

He chuckled and motioned for mine. We switched basically every time he got something I wanted. He was so good that way.

We finished our ice creams quickly and still had half the movie to cuddle, "I'll be right back." Eli whispered.

He returned with a big red blanket in his hand. Eli sat down on his chair and opened his arms to me. I quickly abandoned my chair and cuddled into his arms. He kissed my lips, "This is nice."

I snuggled closer to him, "It is, isn't it?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

At the end of the movie Eli and I were walking away when Simpson caught him and handed him a broom, "Get to it Goldsworthy."

"On it Sir." He said as he took the broom.

Simpson left us alone out there. I sat down on one of the pool chairs. Eli smiled, "You're staying?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave you alone out here; someone might take advantage of you." I giggled.

Eli smiled and kissed me once, "You're an angel."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli flopped down on the chair next to me 45 minutes later, "Finally I'm done!"

I slipped an arm around his side, "You ready to go?"

He shook his head, "We still have 15 minutes, why not enjoy them under the stars with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

A/N: So I had to say this before I forget, Julia, ha-ha, I love you. I hope you are the 50th reviewer. (for those who are confused, I'm not talking about this story) Okay, I'll shut up now.

I blushed, "Eli…"

He smiled and laid little kisses down my neck. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tilted my head back to give him better access.

I moaned as he bit down on my pulsing vein. He smirked and moved his head down into my shirt. I moaned softly, "Mmm."

He slipped his hand under my shirt to caress my stomach, "Should we go back to the room?"

I shook my head, "No, out here."

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Sex under the stars? We would be idiots to pass it up."

He placed a hot kiss on my lips, "You never cease to surprise me."

I slipped my hands under his shirt and began to push it off of him, kissing the freshly exposed skin, "Really?"

I pulled his shirt off and pushed Eli over so I could straddle his hips. He grabbed my hips, "You're amazing."

I pressed my lips to his as I began to grind my hips against his. He grew hard under me as I bucked my hips. He reached up and ripped off my shirt and my bra so he could cup my breasts.

I moaned at his touch, arching my back into him. Eli kneaded my beasts, making sure to give my nipples special attention. I rocked my hips into his. His hard on way growing and I blushed, "Elijah…"

His long fingers tugged at the waist band of my sweats. I stood up and tugged them off quickly. Eli groaned at the pain of his cock being restricted. I giggled, "Yes?"

"Pants…please!" He begged.

I knelt down next to the chair and ripped off his pants, as well as his boxers. He reached to pull off my panties, but I slapped his hands away and got back on him.

He groaned as I grinded my clothed core over his bare one. I could feel his pre cum soaking into my wet panties. Eli threw his head back in pleasure as my fingers ghosted over his member. He was pulsing with need, need for me.

I swiftly removed my panties and grabbed his dick, "Condom?" I asked.

He leaned over and pulled one from his jeans pocket. I kissed his chest as he opened the condom and handed it to me. My lips attached to his and he pushed my lower back, trying to get me closer to him.

I turned around so I was sitting reverse cowgirl style as I wrapped my lips around his dick. He thrusted into my mouth, but he went a little too deep. I pulled off of him and coughed. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to my back, "Sorry Clare."

I whispered back, "It's alright."

I used my fist and pumped it up and down on his dick. He gripped my hips and thrusted into my hands. I squeezed the base and the head of it a few times and giggled as he grew in my hands. I loved the way I could affect his body.

I went down on him once again and this time he controlled his hips as I sucked on him. His hand reached around me and he pressed on my clit, "Eli!" I was caught off guard by his actions.

He smiled wide as he moved his thumb on my clit. His fingers slid in my wet center and I bite down lightly on his cock. He groaned, "Oh Clare!" He released in my mouth. I spit the cum on the floor.

His fingers curled in me and I came on his stomach. He grabbed a towel and cleaned it off of himself and my core.

I grabbed the condom from his hand and he smiled as I tried to slide it onto him. After a few minutes of fumbling with it, I finally think I got it right. I blushed, "Umm is it…?"

He nodded, "It's on right."

I smiled in pride of my accomplishment. Eli pulled me down gently by my neck and kissed me. Our tongues soon tangled together as we fought for dominance. His fingers wrapped around my curls and I moaned in our breath taking kiss. I loved the way his hot mouth felt against mine.

Eli ripped his lips from mine and kissed my jaw, traveling down to the hallow of my throat. I gripped his soft jet black hair and moved his mouth back to mine. I pushed my hips into his stomach and he groaned, "Clare…"

I whispered in his ear, "What do you want Elijah?"

"You…" He groaned.

I shoved my hips down again, "What was that?"

"You!" He yelled.

I pressed my hand over his mouth, "Shhh."

I slipped down his body, kissing his lips once more before connecting out bodies.

I thought Eli was going to explode instantly, but he just curled his toes, "Ride me."

I began to move my hips back and forth over his body. He held onto my hips and tried to coax me to go faster, "Please Clare…"

I took his hands from my hips and moved them to my breasts. Eli squeezed them and I loved the pleasure of him pinching my nipples. He said something but all I caught was, "Minx…"

I smirked as I sped up my motions. I bounced on him and Eli instantly froze, "Oh Clare!"

He thrust his hips upward into mine. He hit my G spot instantly and I gripped his shoulders, "Oh Eli!"

He continually thrusts hard into my core and I threw my head back. He moved his hand up and shoved his thumb against my clit. That was all I needed to explode, "ELI!"

"Clare!" He followed after me.

I was exhausted; being on top took the life out of me. I fell against Eli's chest.

He lifted my hips up and pulled himself out of me. I whimpered at the loss. Eli shot the condom into a trash can before giving me a comforting hug, "Do you know how much I love it when you take control like that?"

I blushed, "I'm glad you liked it."

"We need to get dressed, we are like 30 minutes past curfew." He said.

I nodded and we redressed quickly. He held out his hand and I took it.

When we got into the elevator Eli's eyes widened, "Ms. Torres?"

A/N: Who wants more? Ten reviews to continue! More for longer chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So thank you guys so much for the incredible reviews! I am still shocked this story did so well, I honestly did not think it would but thank you so much! I love you guys!

Hey so sometimes I get reviews telling me about grammar mistakes, and I never really wanted a beta reader, so if you see a mistake, please can you just tell me what it is so I don't go crazy trying to find it?

They say that if you write something you see it just how you think you wrote it, so it's really for me to find my own grammar mistakes.

That would be really awesome!

This chapter is dedicated to Julia because I love her and she makes me giggle. ( I like to giggle)

Clare's POV:

"Ms. Torres!" Eli and I both started to panic. Before we could make a run for it, the doors shut.

"What on Earth are you kids doing out so late! Curfew was thirty minutes ago!" She yelled.

We both cringed and I whispered, "Eli had to clean the deck."

She shook her head, "Uh uh, let's see what Principle Simpson has to say about this. You know how lucky that man is to have me here to save his ass? If he is not more careful with his kids he is going to get so fired." She went on and on.

Eli leaned back and let his head bang against the wall. I followed right after him.

Ms. Torres spent the rest of the ride up to Simpson's floor telling us what a mess the school was and how she was going to have a talk with the super intendment and blah blah blah.

We finally got there and Eli wrapped and arm around my neck and whispered, "Let me handle this okay?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Seriously? What do I have to do to keep you to in line!" Simpson clutched his head as he paced in his blue pajamas.

I sighed, "Sir, I was doing what you told me to! I don't see what the problem is."

"Okay fine, Eli, you're off the hook. Clare, what's your excuse?" He asked.

I stepped back in, "Whatever you are going to punish her with, please just give it to me. Clare hates being alone so she stayed with me, it is my fault."

"No, Eli Clare needs to own up for her actions." He said.

Clare nodded, "I know, and I am so sorry Mr. Simpson."

He looked at us both with a heavy glare, "Look kids, it's really late and I know both of you are pretty good kids, so I have a deal for you."

"You're going to let us go?" I hoped.

He shook his head, "For tonight, but just ONE more problem from the two of you and you are both going home, got it?"

We both smiled wide and nodded, "We'll be good, we promise!"

"I'm counting on you two, now go to bed." He smiled.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I loved when Eli tried to protect me. It was simply sweet and sexy and I loved it.

When we got back to the room, Eli went to go take a shower, while I stripped down to nothing.

Eli came out of his shower and smirked when he saw me, "You're naked."

I giggled and go over to him, pulling the towel off of his waist, "As are you."

He blushed slightly as I gently brushed a finger against his length. It hardened under my touch and I laughed.

Eli smirked, "What can I say? You do amazing things to me."

I grabbed his hands and pulled him to the bed, "Do you know I love it when you try to protect me?" I giggled.

I pushed Eli down on the bed and went to straddle his hips. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me down so I could kiss his lips. I planted my mouth firmly on his.

He moved his hands between us to touch my breasts, but I pushed him off, "Uh uh, tonight I'm pleasing you."

He smiled wide, "You don't have to…"

I pressed another kiss to his lips, "I want to."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare had been kissing me for the past ten minutes. She said she wanted to do whatever she could to please me tonight. I never thought protecting her turned her on so much, but I had no reason to complain. She said she would do anything to me I wanted tonight and I was feeling rather….excited.

Clare pulled her lips from mine and began kissing my neck. I ran my hands down her back till I could rest them on her soft butt.

She moaned, "Mm Eli."

I squeezed her butt while she nipped at my neck. She found my week spot and I cried out, "Clare!" When she bit down hard. She pulled her teeth from my neck and began to lick the spot before sucking at it softly. She was giving me a hickey and I was loving it.

I rubbed my thumbs on her back as her lips traveled down my chest. She poked her tongue out over my nipples and licked both of them. She blushed as they hardened under each lick.

They throbbed with need, "Bite them." I said.

Clare giggled and bit down on my right nipple. I groaned, "Oh Clare…"

She moved her mouth to my left nipple and bit down on it too.

Il aced my hands in her hair and arched against her warm mouth. She kissed down to my navel and swirled her tongue around in it.

I let out an involuntary laugh. Clare knew it was my weak spot and she giggled, "So sorry Elijah."

I rolled my eyes and brought her back up to kiss my lips.

She gave my a lingering kiss before setting back to work and kissing the small trail of hair from my navel to my pubes.

Clare blushed, "What do you want Elijah?"

The way she crouched over me, my cock was pressed firmly into the bottom of her sternum.

I smiled, "Clare you really don't have to do anything. I should be the one pleasing you."

She shook her head, "I want to Eli. Now tell me what you want or I will do whatever I want."

I smiled wide, "Suck my dick please….you know, if you want to."

She pressed one more kiss to my lips, then one to my jaw before she whispered, "I want to."

I sucked in a breath as Clare wrapped her fist around my length. She started off pumping it very slowly. I took another breath, "Faster."

"Patients Eli, I want you to enjoy this." She rolled off my comment and continued to move at a slow pace.

Occasionally she would squeeze it, mimicking the acts of sex. I loved it.

I moaned, "Clare…."

She smiled wide in satisfaction before moving her hand faster. I gripped the sheets beneath me as my hips began to buck. Clare immediately removed her hand, "Stay still."

I groaned as she went back to work, but this time, she wrapped her tongue around the head.

"Clare! I'm so close!" I called out.

She stabbed her tongue in my slit as she hummed. I loved when she did this. The vibrations were the best pleasure I could possibly feel.

Clare took a suck at my dick and he cheeks went hallow. I lost it, "Clare!"

I came inside her mouth and she wrinkled her nose. She still has not gotten used to that.

I leaned over and grabbed the trash can before holding it out to her. She shook her head and what looked like much to her displeasure, she swallowed it.

She immediately frowned. I held my arms out to her, "Come here."

She shook her head, "N-no, I want to do more."

I shook my head, "Clare that was the most amazing and pleasurful thing I have ever felt, but that's all I need tonight, come here."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I held her tightly, "You hate when I do that, why did you swallow it?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to make you happy."

I chuckled and kissed her hair, "Next time don't feel the need to do that okay? The blowjob was great, but I know you hate swallowing, so don't feel like u have to okay?"

She nodded, "Alright, but did you at least…enjoy it?"

I smiled wide, "Yes! Clare I don't know what got into you, but I loved it."

She blushed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I pulled Clare tight to my chest and kissed her mouth once more, "Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was woken up the next morning by Eli pulling me over to the window, "Clare! Clare! Come here!"

I got out of bed and groggily looked out the window. I wrapped my arms around Eli and leaned into him, "What?"

"Look!" He pointed outside and I smiled at the sign, "Welcome to Puerto Vie Arta."

A/N: I know it's spelled wrong, but I'm sure you guys figured out they are at their first stop in Mexico!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Guys I cannot believe how well this story is doing, thank you all so much! I hope I get this done tonight, I have a Romeo and Juliet project I am working on at the moment too and I really want to do well on it.

**DEAR MY Eli,**

**PLEASE BE ON TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NIGHT, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

Anyways, KitKat0219 this chapter is for you, you review me a lot and I don't give you any credit, so I love you so much and thank you for reviewing me!

Finally, please read and review my new story A Place For You And I. I love you!

I really want to get to two hundred so let's get there okay!

Eli's POV:

"Clare come on, get dressed…." I whined as I sat on our bed. Clare had been in the bathroom for the past hour saying she needed to look amazing. She always looked amazing I don't see why she was being like this.

"Shhh I'm almost done!" She yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and laid back against the bed as I held the passes I was going to surprise her with. I got us tickets to the private island the cruise company owns. It's only about an hour away by fairy, but if she didn't hurry we were going to miss it!

"Clare! Damn it, you need to come out now!" I yelled.

Clare appeared in a green thick strapped sundress. She was obviously wearing a bathing suit under it that I could not wait to see.

I smiled at her, "You look amazing baby, now we have to go."

She kissed She kissed my cheek quickly and took my hand, pulling me out the door, "Well then let's go baby."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Getting out the door was a bitch. Since we were so late we barely got there on time. Now here we stood in front of the fairy and Clare would not get on!

"Clare come on." I sighed.

"No." She stomped her foot.

I groaned, "Baby please…? Why not?"

"Eli I hate those little tiny boats, they are scary." She said.

I looked at the boat, then looked at her, "Clare this boat is not tiny. I promise you I'll protect you, just please….I promise you it will be special…."

Clare looked at the boat, then at me, "I swear Elijah if something happens to me…"

I smiled wide and scooped her up. I kissed her lips, "I promise to keep you safe."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Would you like a beer sir?" One of the servers asked me.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Is it okay if I grab one for my girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I nodded gratefully as I took the beers and walked over to Clare who was taking photos of the great view.

I wrapped an arm around her carefully so I would not scare her. She turned and smiled, "Hi baby."

I smiled back at her and pushed one of her curls behind her ears, "Beer?"

She giggled and reached for it, "Thank you." Clare got on her tip toes to kiss me.

I smiled and kissed both of her cheeks before wrapping my arms around her from behind as we leaned on the rail, "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

I nuzzled her ears, "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Awww Eli!" Clare pressed against my chest.

I chuckled, "So was this worth getting you up for?"

Clare nodded, "This is amazing Eli. I can't believe you bought tickets for this, it must have cost a fortune."

Adam, who also got tickets for he and Fiona spoke, "It did, one hundred bucks a ticket."

Fiona giggled, "It did not kill you."

Adam pulled her in his lap and kissed her playfully, "Not if it makes you smile."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli rolled his eyes and faked gagging. I slapped his stomach, "Oh just drink your beer Debby Downer."

Eli sipped his beer, "You know I love you right?"

He put his beer down and wrapped his arms around me, dipping me down. I blushed and pulled on his forearms to kiss him, "I love you too."

Eli pulled me up as Alli came skipping up the stairs pulling helpless Owen up the stairs, "Hello people!"

Owen broke loose of her and regained his manly postured by wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Alli walked over to the server and took a beer. Owen went for a vodka shot, "Damn this stuff is sick!"

We all giggled. This was going to be fun.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_A/N: __Amanda Marie Rain wow thank you for doing that!_

Eli's POV:

"" Clare giggled from the lawn chair. She was stretched in her blue bikini and she looked amazing. I felt like a puppy dog clinging to his master.

I ran over to her and left Adam with Owen and Alli.

"What's up?" I asked her as I smiled at FI. They were "tanning".

Clare held out a bottle of sun lotion, "Will you help me?"

I smiled wide and nodded, taking the bottle.

I squirted it out on my hands and began to rub the lotion on Clare. I rubbed her legs and she blushed. I rubbed her back and she moaned, "Mmmm Eli…"

I tried not to get too turned on. Fiona giggled, "I'll see you lovers later."

She walked away and jumped on Adam's back.

Clare got up, "Sit, you need sun block."

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair. Clare took the sun block, "You look hot Elijah…"

I chuckled as she began to rub my chest with the sun block, "And you my dear look very sexy." I pulled her down for a kiss, slipping my hands down her back to her ass.

Clare blushed and pushed me off. She leaned in close to me, "Not here."

"But later?" I asked hopefully as I reached for her breasts, not caring who saw.

Clare slapped my arm away and climbed onto my lap, kissing my lips hotly, "Not with that kind of behavior Elijah…."

I ignored her words and wrapped my arms around her neck as I kissed her lips. Just as I was adding tongue, both of us were grabbed and thrown in the water, "Time for a cool down!"

A/N: Wild sex in Mexico next chapter! Well….if I get reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I am dedicating this chapter to **DegrassiMyObsession**, she messaged me on tumblr and made me smile, I love her!

Anyways, guy I can't believe I have 204 reviews already! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!

I know I have been MIA lately, but school is over on the ninth and then it will be crazy updates all the time, I promise!

I love you all and please leave a good review!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli pulled me up to the surface of the warm Mexico ocean water. We were both gasping for air in shock.

Eli looked at me, "You okay?"

I nodded as I began to swim back to the surface. Eli glared at a chuckling Owen, "I'm going to kill you man."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Things were getting a little too….hot over there…."

Eli shot him a death glare, "Fuck you." And he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I took Clare's hand in mine and lead her to a surprise I arranged for us. The private beach hosted rooms for couples. They were extra money, a lot of money, but Clare was beyond worth it.

Clare giggled as she followed after me, "Where are we going!"

"Just come on." I tugged on her hand so she was walking beside me.

I wrapped an arm around her and brought her to snuggle comfortably tight to my side. I kissed her temple, "I promise you will like this."

"Eli are we even allowed to be here?" She asked, nervously.

I smiled, "Yes, I promise it's perfectly legal"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli pulled me into a dome shaped tiny house/hut. I looked around at the small room. It was cute. There was a small bed, but Eli and I could fit. Also there was a chair. It was really small, but really cute.

I smiled, "Eli this is….amazing."

Eli smiled in pride, "I hoped you would like it."

"So why are we here…?" I asked shyly.

"Do you remember how I was trying to grope you earlier and you warned me not in public?" He asked.

I giggled at the memory, "Yes?"

Eli blushed and stepped closer to me. He cupped my hips and whispered in my ear, "Well I was hoping…."

Eli kissed my neck hotly and slid his tongue down the length of it, "I was hoping we could…..continue?"

I blushed. Sex with Eli in Mexico….it sounded quite appealing.

Eli slipped his hands down and gave my clothed butt a squeeze, "Your ass looks so good in this bikini…."

I gently pushed my hand around his abs and felt his toned sexy wet muscles.

I moaned, "Mmm Eli…"

Eli licked the shell of my ear, "Come on baby….just say yes….if you want to…"

I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend and pulled him to the small bed. Eli was careful when he landed on top of me.

His hands wondered up to the tie of my bikini. He tugged on the ties and got it off of my body in a few seconds. I blushed slightly.

Eli smiled and buried his face in my chest. I giggled as he pressed kisses all over both of my breasts.

Eli lapped at my nipples and they hardened under his touch. I laced my fingers in his hair, "E-Eli…"

He kissed my lips to stop my moans. I held him tightly to me as his fingers made their way down to the bottom piece of my suit…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I smiled as I slipped the bottom piece of Clare's bikini from her body. Clare blushed as I slid my hands down her soft body to spread her legs. She leaned up and kissed the base of my neck, "Please...put your fingers in me..."

"Anything for you my dear." I kissed both of her cheeks before pushing a finger into her wet center as I whispered "You're so wet..."

Clare gave me hip a squeeze, "Mmm..."

For some odd reason Clare liked my skinny hip bones. It was cute though.

I leaned my head down so I could lap at her breasts while I pushed my fingers around inside her. Clare groaned in pleasure, "E-Eli!"

I chuckled and curled my fingers. Clare's toes curled, "Eli!"

I pulled my fingers out right before she came. Clare was furious. She yelled, "Eli!"

I chuckled, "Relax Clare, I'm going to let you finish."

"Put your fingers back in me." She huffed.

I shook my head and got off the bed, pulling off my swim trunks. Clare licked her lips and tugged on my dick gently as if hinting for me to come back to the bed. I did the next best thing. I wanted HOT sex in Mexico.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." I told her.

Clare moved quickly and sat on the bed, rubbing her thighs together.

I spread her legs wide even though Clare tried to close them. She was embarrassed, but I knew she would like this.

I scooped up the back of Clare's knees and put them on my shoulders. I pushed myself into her and she moaned at the deep angle, "Eli!"

I started to thrust inside her as I rubbed her clit. I was so hard I could barley take it.

Clare leaned back against the bed and gripped the sheets under her, "Harder Eli!"

I pounded harder trying to get her to cum. Clare groaned, "Eli!"

"Clare!" I groaned as I massaged her breasts and she thrust her hips up, into me. I loved this new position.

Clare begins to squirm and I know I found her G spot. I pinched her nipples, hoping to get her off.

Clare's legs squeezed around my neck and she cried out, "Eli!"

She came around me and the warm wetness was all I needed. I came with a moan. Clare's legs fell from my neck. I cleaned us up and tucked Clare into the bed.

Clare patted the spot next to me, "Come on, let's take a nap."

"Clare we are in Mexico, we can nap on the ship..." I chuckled.

Clare grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bed. She cuddled up to me, "Just a few minutes..."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Just a few minutes."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare, get up." Eli shook me awake.

I turned over to him and smiled sleepily, "Hi honey..."

"Baby get up, they are going to do a bon fire before we go, and I want to kiss my girlfriend by a fire." He smiled as he pulled on the extra clothes I packed for us in my beach bag. He handed me a purple cross strap dress and a black sweater, it was chilly.

Eli took my hand, "Come on sweet heart."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got to the bon fire our friends giggled. Owen was the first to comment, "Did you gets have fun in the woods?"

I blushed. Eli threw a stick at him, "Why are you always such a dick?"

Owen smiled and wrapped his arms around Alli, "It's a gift."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

That night Clare and I went back to our room, very tired. Tomorrow we hit Mazatlan.

When we got to the room Clare stripped off all of her clothes and dove under the covers. I smiled and took off my clothes before getting into bed with her.

Clare pecked my cheek, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

And we fell asleep to the rocking of the boat.

A/N: If you guys want some mini stories by me and my RP Eli, who is amazing by the way, check out my RP true-clare(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Okay I know I dedicate like everything to Julia but what can I say? She's amazing, if you haven't read her reviews they are on almost all of my stories and they are really long and sweet and cute! I love her! Julia I read your description of yourself and you sound just gorgeous! I am tiny, 5'1 healthy size, I have long blondish brown hair and tiny hands and I also have big brown eyes.

Thank you guys all so much for the incredible reviews! I see these names a lot so I just want to give them a special mention; if I miss you I'm sorry! These are just some names from the first page of reviews!

KitKat0219 g-hope-love-life The Cliffhanger Girl DegrassiMyObsession

I love all of all of you! Please leave a review!

And thank you to my incredible boyfriend for putting up with me when I'm in my crazy moods. I love you honey.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"We should be there in an hour." I told Eli as we sat in the breakfast room, looking at the gorgeous ocean. I had my feet pressed against Eli's lap, with my shoes off. Eli kept glaring at me as we ate.

"Clare put your feet down." Eli glared as he tried to drink his coffee.

I slid my socked foot over his area, pressing on it a little as I moved my toes. I could feel Eli growing harder under my foot. I loved that I could simply get this reaction by my foot.

Eli groaned, "Clare stop…." I pressed extra hard on his arousal.

"Clare!" Eli anciently slipped.

I giggled, "What's the matter Eli?" I wasn't sure how but Eli was somehow close to finishing.

Eli groaned, "C-Clare let's go somewhere more…Clare…." He moaned as I rubbed him through his loose swim trunks.

I smiled, "No, I want you to finish right here right now." I added more pressure with my foot.

Eli gripped his fork as I curled my toes around the head, "Clare!" He finished and everyone looked over at us. We blushed and Eli shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry…"

"Do you want to go change?" I asked him as he tried to sit comfortably. Eli gave me a glare.

Eli got out of his seat and walked to mine. Eli picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Eli!" I cried out.

Eli chuckled as we got into an elevator, "I'm going to get you back for that"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"ELI!" Clare cried out as she reached her orgasm. I had her up against the head board of the bed. I was sitting up on my knees and Clare's legs dangled over my shoulders, kicking my back. She was basically sitting on my face as I ate her out.

I lapped up her juices before she pulled on my hair, "Let me down."

I obeyed her wishes, lifted her hips and eased her onto the bed. Clare took a few deep breaths, "Eli that was…"

"Did you like that?" I smiled cockily. Clare pressed her head against my chest and I combed her curls.

As she recovered I looked into her big blue eyes, "We have to get dressed, we won't ever get off the boat if we don't get dressed now."

Clare pushed up on my shoulders and saw that we had arrived in Mazatlan. Clare smiled and hopped out of bed, "Get your ass up mister!" She slapped my butt and ran off looking for clothes.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"So what are you in the mood to do?" Eli asked me as we walked off the ship hand in hand. We had decided not to spring for expensive excursions this time. We wanted to see Mexico, not just the tourist world.

Eli pulled me over to a shopping center of overpriced tourist items. Eli pulled out a map, "Okay baby, we have shopping food and well shopping and food." He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded, "Shopping and food it is." And we flagged down a cab.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli what do you think?" I asked him as I slipped a turquoise ring on my finger. I was surprised how amazing the jewelry selection here was. They had amazing jewelry and dresses and bags, it felt like Heaven.

Eli came over to me, holding some skeleton looking doll. He chuckled, "It's cool don't you think?" He had this cute goofy grin on his face and I didn't have the heart to say no to him.

I nodded, "I like it." I'm sure in time I would at least.

Eli steeped over closer to me and kissed my cheek, "What did you find?" He asked as he peered over my shoulder and spotted the ring on my finger, "Do you like that?"

I blushed, "It's kind of nice don't you think?" I smiled at the ring.

Eli smiled down at me, "Come on, slip it off so I can pay."

"Really?" I giggled.

Eli nodded and kissed me, "Anything for you."

I slipped the ring off of my finger and Eli took my hand as we walked to the check out. The lady working their smiled at us, "Gorgeous ring, fantastic choice."

Eli smiled at her, "Anything for my girlfriend."

The lady smiled at us, "Oh to be young and in love."

Eli chuckled, "I do love her very much but I'm afraid she won't love me if I can't get her to a good place to eat within the next hour."

The lady nodded, "Ah I see, go around the corner into the market ally and you will see a couple over priced sit downs and a more casual one. The casual has better food but plastic tables and chairs and no inside seating."

Eli nodded, "Okay, thank you." He paid for our items and took my hand, "Let's get you some food."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Sit down or plastic tables?" Clare asked as we walked down the ally where all the restaurants were. Clare was supporting the biggest smile on her bright face as we walked.

I smiled, "Why are you so happy?" I was curious as to what made her smile today.

Clare giggled, "I love this."

"This?" I asked, a little confused.

Clare nodded as a waiter took us to a plastic table. It was a little shaky but the food smelled really good. The waiter handed us our menus, "Hi my name is Tommy, I'll be taking care of you two today, can I start you off with some drinks?"

I looked at Clare, "Ladies first."

Clare shrugged, "I'm not sure, what are you getting?"

I looked at the guy, "Okay we are here on a class cruise once in a life time thing, how much trouble would you get in if you brought us a couple margaritas?"

The guy chuckled, "If anyone asks they are nonalcoholic."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Did you have fun today?" Eli asked me as we lay up in our room, enjoying the beauty of room service. We had ordered cheesecakes and tuna sandwiches and it was amazing.

I scooted closer to Eli and he fed me a piece of cheesecake. We both giggled slightly, "I had an amazing time, I can't believe tomorrow is our last day in Mexico." I frowned at my sentence.

Eli frowned as well. We had a nice trip here. We got close, had some nice sex, I would miss it. I guess we could come back one day.

Eli's hand rubbed my bare spine, making me shiver a little bit, "Tomorrow will be fun, I promise."

I sighed and nodded, "It's getting late."

Eli kissed my cheek, "I love you." He moved all the plates to the side before kissing my lips and turning off the lamp.

"I love you too."

A/N: What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So here we go with the last chapter! I really want to close up my older stories and get going some new ones for you so please don't be mad. I'm sorry. Thank you all so much for supporting me throughout this story. I have two new ones posted so check them out!

**Make sure to check out my new story called: All I Want Is To Love You. And another called If You Love Someone, Let Them Go. Send some review love please? It would be highly appreciated and I don't want to go back to asking for ten per chapter. **

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Eli!" Clare woke me up as she bounced gleefully in my lap. I opened my eyes and smiled wide. I had never woken up to something like_ this_ before.

I snaked my hands up her bare thighs and onto her hips. As I woke up a little my eyes adjusted and I noticed her…outfit? Clare was dressed in a purple velvet and green satin lingerie set. It was a strapless purple velvet bra with a green satin bow holding it together in the front. The panties were a bikini pair of purple velvet that tied together on the sides with green sating ties. It enhanced her _**features**_ and made her look very sexy.

I chuckled as she continued to bounce on my lap lightly, "What it this?" I squeezed her hips gently. This was a nice surprise.

Clare leaned down and took my lips in a sensual kiss, "_This_, this is your last day in Mexico wakeup call!" She kissed me again, pushing her hips into mine this time so I began to grow hard.

I slipped my hands up her body and pushed her upper back lightly so she came down to kiss my lips. My tongue managed to slip into her mouth as her nails grazed my sides. It would defiantly leave a mark but I didn't care.

As I turned to flip us over Clare pressed a hand on the mattress, "No! I'm in control here."

"But Clare…I want to pleasure you" I tried to put up a fight but Clare put a finger to my lips, "Shhh. Don't make me get the duct tape."

"You wouldn't!" I cried out as Clare rubbed my chest making my errection grow. I hated when she teased me she was too damn good at it.

Clare reached for the dresser and opened the drawer. I held her hips in place so she wouldn't fall and when she came up she was holding a piece of duct tape and she stuck it over my mouth, "I warned you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I giggled as Eli thrashed under me. I could hear slurs of words coming from under the duct tape. I felt slightly bad for doing this but I wanted control, I would take the tape off soon.

Rough hands squeezed my hips as I untied the front of my bra, dangling it in Eli's face as he bucked his hips up rampantly. I bounced up and down allowing my breasts to move in front of his face. "Eli…" I moaned, loving the feeling of his desperation. I had never seen him so desperate and feeling him buck up at me felt really amazing.

"Hmmmmb." Eli mumbled under the tape. Clare raised an eyebrow, "If I take off the tape will you behave and do what I say?" Eli nodded eagerly as he continued to mumble.

I rolled my eyes and planted a firm kiss on Eli's lips before picking a part of the tape up so I could rip it off. I gave Eli a sympathetic glance before frowning, "I'm sorry…" And ripping the tape off.

"Clare!" Eli cried out and not in a good way. I bit my bottom lip, "Sorry?"

Eli gripped my hips and flipped us so I was on the bottom, "Payback!" And he pressed his open mouth to mine and sucked in the air from my lungs.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I pulled my mouth from Clare' before I began to tear off her panties, throwing them across the room. This was moving quickly this morning but we had to be outside the boat in one hour so we had to get to the good part.

Clare used her tiny feet to push my boxers down my hips and I kicked them off the bed. I smiled at the way Clare looked under me, smiling with her hair a mess as she waited for me to have my way with her.

I pushed Clare up against the pillows and kissed her sweetly. As I kissed Clare my fingers trailed about her sex as I looked up at her for her permission. She nodded, giving me the permission I needed. My fingers slipped inside Clare's wet center and her face expressed her pleasure, "Mmm Eli…"

I chuckled as I continued to pump my fingers and curl them inside her occasionally. Clare's hips bucked at my touch and her breath quickened. Her toes curled and she reached to grip my arm, "Stop!" She squeezed.

"What?" I asked as I slipped my fingers out of her. Clare giggled, "We don't have very much time…"

I nodded, "So skip the foreplay?"

Clare nodded and used my shoulders to push me over on the bed so that she could climb into my lap. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "I want to be on top." She stated firmly. I raised an eyebrow. Clare always got tired on the top so she never insisted, "Are you sure?"

Clare nodded, "Yes." And she sat down on my length.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV: **

Once I sat myself on top of Eli I could see the affect I was having on him. Eli's hands kept my hips in a tight almost bruising grip as I began to bounce slowly on him. The slower I moved the harder Eli would grip me but it felt good.

"O-Oh! Clare!" Eli groaned as I pushed my hips forward. I giggled and continued my bouncing as my breasts bounced as well. Eli gave my breasts a good squeeze, "Clare…" He moaned. I loved the way I could control him.

I began to kiss his chest and speed up my movements, watching Eli's face contour in pleasure. Eli's hands dropped as he let out a deep groan, "Clare I'm so close!"

I leaned over and began to kiss him fiercely as Eli lead me up and down over him quickly as I got closer and closer. I finally couldn't take it. I slammed myself down on him and we both cried out, "Oh!"

I fell to the side next to Eli and cuddled up to him, "We have to get dressed."

Eli sighed, "Okay come on." And we got out of bed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Eli it's so beautiful!" Clare exclaimed as we sat down in the boat over to the doc because our cruise ship was too big to go all the way out to land.

I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, "You look adorable today." She really did. Clare was dressed in tan shorts and a green tank top and she looked very cute.

Her soft cheek nuzzled my neck, "I can't wait to go shopping I heard they have the best stuff in Cabo!"

"I actually have something else planned for us later today…" I hinted.

Her big blue eyes widened, "Really! What is it?"

I shrugged, "It's a surprise."

The boat over stopped by the doc, "Welcome to Cabo San Lucas!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

This really was beautiful. The water and the housing and everything was gorgeous. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

I wrapped my arms around Eli from behind. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I was only wearing my bikini top so his hot skin pressed against mine felt really good.

Eli gripped my arms, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I asked him as we began walking towards town.

Eli shook his head, "We are almost there anyways…"

We walked for a few minutes until we stood in front of a blue building labeled….Cabo's Dolphins!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I managed to get Clare a last minute session with the dolphins for a decent price. I got myself one too incase she was scared to go in the dolphin pool though I don't think she is afraid of them. She has never mentioned it at least.

"Eli what is this?" Clare asked me as I took her hand and led her inside.

I smiled at her, "We are going swimming with the dolphins…"

"Really!" Clare squealed excitedly as she bounced around and hugged me. I guess she was not afraid of them.

I nodded, "Come on, let's go check in." We walked up to the lady working here and she smiled.

"Hi do you have a reservation?" She asked us.

I nodded, "Two swimmers under Goldsworthy?"

The lady typed into her computer and nodded, "Yes, go down the hall to the second door and your trainer is waiting for you."

Both of us nodded and smiled, "Thank you!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli!" Clare shriek as the dolphin nudged her. I chuckled at the look on her face as she gave the dolphin a kiss. She looked happy.

I swam over to her and took her hand, "Come on…"

"What?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Just trust me." I took Clare's hand and pulled her underwater. Her eyes widened as I kissed her mouth and the dolphin came under, poking us where our lips met.

We broke and swam to the surface and we both pecked the dolphin. The trailer laughed, "I think our lovely couple here found a new friend."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

As we let the dolphin building I gave Eli a big hug, "Eli that was absolutely amazing!"

"I'm glad you had fun Clare, I wanted to make our last day a little special…" Eli told me as he kissed both of my cheeks.

I blushed, "You succeeded it was really special."

"Let's get back to the boat okay?" Eli asked as we joined hands.

I giggled, "Yes let's go."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"How was your trip?" CeCe asked as she picked us up at the airport.

We both smiled, "It was amazing."

Cece nodded, "So had a great time?"

I looked up at Eli, "This week was…"

Eli finished off my sentence, "Unforgettable?"

"Unforgettable."


End file.
